Auf Leinwand gemalt
by Wortfetzen
Summary: Hr/R - Er weiß von all dem nichts. Für ihn bist du nur ein Gemälde an der Wand. Ein lebloses Gemälde, dass ihn an etwas erinnert, was weit zurückliegt.


_Hallöchen und willkommen zu einer echten Premiere meinerseits. Ich hab noch nie was über Hermione und Ron geschrieben :). Ich muss aber gestehen, dass der Shot nicht aus Liebe zum Pairing entstanden ist, sondern aus Liebe zu dieser Idee, die absolut nicht OOC wirken sollte._

_Ich hab mich auch an was anderem probiert, denn der erste Teil des Shots ist komplett in der zweiten Person verfasst :). Hach, ich liebe es einfach herumzuprobieren :hihi:._

_Wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen :D!_

_Eure Tanya_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Auf Leinwand gemalt**

Jede Minute, jede Stunde – Tag ein und Tag aus ist dein Blick auf das Bett gerichtet. Es ist schon so lange her und doch weißt du noch immer wie es ist unter der weichen Bettdecke aufzuwachen, während die Sonne dir warme Strahlen ins Gesicht wirft. Du weißt wie es ist seinen Geruch wahrzunehmen, liegst in seinen starken schützenden Armen und fühlst dich vollkommen geborgen. An solchen Morgen warst du dir immer vollkommen sicher: Hier kann man sich nicht nur wohlfühlen, sondern auch fallen lassen - er würde dich immer wieder auffangen.

Obwohl er jetzt aber auch noch nah ist, bist du trotzdem viel zu weit entfernt. Tag ein und Tag aus ist dein Blick nicht nur auf das Bett gerichtet, sondern Tag und Tag aus kannst du weder deine Lippen bewegen, um auch nur einmal seinen schönen Namen zu sprechen, noch deine Hand nach ihm ausstrecken.

Er weiß von all dem nichts. Für ihn bist du nur ein Gemälde an der Wand. Ein lebloses Gemälde, dass ihn an etwas erinnert, was weit zurückliegt. 

Anfangs hatte er gelitten und dir hat es fast das Herz zerrissen. Du wolltest ihn trösten und in den Arm nehmen, wenn er auf dem Bett gesessen und geweint hatte. So oft hatte er vor deinen Augen schon die Beherrschung verloren gehabt, doch so selten waren ihm Tränen über die Wangen geflossen und schon gleich gar nicht deinetwegen.

Doch machtlos wie du bist, konntest du einfach nur zusehen wie er vor deinen Augen zerbrach und obwohl es ihm nicht bewusst war, er dich dabei so oft ansah. 

So sind die Tage dahingestrichen. Aus Tagen wurden Wochen und irgendwann hattest du dein Gefühl für die Zeit verloren. Für dich war bereits eine Ewigkeit vergangen. 

Und auch er hat gemerkt, wie sich die Zeit langsam weiter gedreht hatte. Lange hatte er gelitten, doch dann kam auch irgendwann die erste Nacht, in der er nicht vor dem Einschlafen weinte und bald waren auch die Träume verschwunden, in denen er deinen Namen rief.

Eines Tages stand er sogar mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht auf und zog mit einem regelrechten Strahlen im Gesicht die Vorhänge beiseite, um Licht ins Zimmer zu lassen. Während du weiterhin traurig an der Wand hingst, saßt du zu, wie er wieder glücklich wurde. Du weißt, dass es nur gerecht so war, denn schließlich war er am Leben und du nicht und immerhin wolltest du ja auch, dass es ihm gut ging, doch trotzdem tat es so unbeschreiblich weh.

Dann, eines Abends, während deine Augen immer noch auf sein Bett starrten, konntest du sehen, wie sich die Tür öffnet und er wieder das Zimmer betritt. Dieses Mal ist er aber nicht alleine. Eine blonde Frau ist bei ihm. 

Du fragst dich, wer diese Frau wohl sein mochte. In der Ewigkeit, die bereits verstrichen war, hatte es nie auch nur eine Frau gegeben, die sein Zimmer betreten hatte und dann auf einmal war sie da. Ganz ohne Vorahnung.

Jetzt ist er nicht mehr alleine in seinem Bett, denn sie ist bei ihm. Er lächelt sie an. Mit einem Lächeln, mit dem er früher nur dich angelächelt hatte. Dir wird bewusst, dass sie nicht irgendeine Frau war. Sie war die Frau, die dich ersetze. Langsam streicht er eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht und küsst sie auf die Lippen. Du musst ihnen zusehen und dir wird bewusst, dass der Gedanke an dich in diesem Moment nicht mehr existiert. Dein Herz zerbricht.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nachdenklich hielt Ron eine silberne Kette gegen das Sonnenlicht und betrachtete es mit trauriger Miene. Ein kleines Medaillon hing daran. Ron musste es nicht öffnen, um zu wissen, welches Bild sich darin befand. Ein magisches Foto von ihr, dass er einmal im Urlaub am Meer gemacht hatte. Er war hin und her gerissen. 

Schließlich ballte er entschlossen eine Faust um das Schmuckstück und legte es in eine kleine Schachtel zu den anderen Dingen, die ab heute keinen Platz mehr in seinem Leben hatten. Hermione hätte gewollt, dass er endlich nach vorne sah.

Nachdem auch die Kette verstaut war, gab es nur noch eines was übrig bliebt. Traurig blickte er zu dem Bild an seiner Wand auf. Er liebte dieses Gemälde und gleichzeitig schmerzte es ihn so furchtbar es zu betrachten. Seine Hermione, wie sie den Kopf auf der Handfläche abgestützt hatte, dabei über ein Buch gebeugt war und eine Feder in der Hand hielt, während sie ihn neckend betrachtete. Einen Tag nach der Fertigstellung des Bildes war sie gestorben. Einfach so. An Herzversagen, mit gerade mal 24.

Früher hatte er es immer als witzlos gesehen, wenn die Muggel bewegungslose Bilder in ihren Zimmern hängen hatten, doch jetzt verstand er warum und hatte diese Regungslosigkeit zu schätzen gelernt. Die Muggel wollten ganz bestimmte Momente und deren Schönheit festhalten. Sobald sich Bewegung darin befand, waren solche Momente auf eine verquere Art und Weise einfach entstellt. 

Zwei Jahre waren vergangen, in denen er unheimlich gelitten hatte. Nun musste er aber mit dem Kapitel Hermione abschließen und die Erinnerungen verbannen. Sein Zimmer war voll davon.

Tief atmete Ron durch und stand auf. Ihr Lächeln. Das war es schon immer gewesen, was ihn am meisten in ihrem Gesicht fasziniert hatte. Dieses unschuldige glückliche Lächeln. Langsam streckte er seine Hand nach der Leinwand voller Farbe aus. Kurz bevor seine Finger aber ihre Lippen berührten, hielt er inne. Ron schloss die Augen und nahm die Hand wieder herunter. Ein Bild, es war nur ein Bild. Und doch, was würde er dafür geben, sie auch nur einmal wieder berühren zu dürfen.

Einige Sekunden starrte Ron zu Boden. Er musste sich zusammen reißen. Die Tränen brannten wieder in seinen Augen und bis jetzt war dieses ganze qualvolle Szenario trockener abgelaufen, als er gedacht hatte. Es sollte auch so bleiben, das nahm er sich fest vor.

Schließlich fasste er sich ein Herz. Wenn nicht jetzt, dann würde er es wahrscheinlich nie tun. Er griff nach dem Gemälde und hob es aus der Verankerung. Dem Blick von Hermiones gemalten Augen wich er aus. Was würde sie nur sagen, wenn sie mit ansehen könnte, wie er sie einfach so aus seinem Leben schaffte?

Ron konnte es letztendlich aber nicht verhindern eine Träne zu unterdrücken. Sie landete auf dem Gemälde und er schloss die Kiste. Schweres Herzens hob er sie hoch und brachte sie auf den Dachboden. 

Das einzige Bild das von Hermione verblieben war, war ein magisches Foto aus Hogwartszeiten. Er wollte sie nicht als die Frau in Erinnerung behalten, die er geliebt hatte, sondern als das Mädchen, dass zusammen mit ihm und Harry zur Schule gegangen war. Als seine beste Freundin. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ende

_Nicht vergessen, Tanya ist süchtig xD. Ein Review würde mich unheimlich glücklich machen :)._


End file.
